The Final Farewell
by Nox Aeterna13
Summary: A one-shot about Kagome and Sesshoumaru's final moments together. Mention of character death.


An old woman was laying on an extravagant futon, in comforts most could not hope for in this era. As she drifted between sleep and pained awareness, she reflected on her many blessed years on this earth, and how they still had not been enough. Though she had lived for far longer than any other human, over ninety years to be exact, her near century on earth paled in comparison to the centuries her husband and lover had experienced and the many more he would live without her. She knew her thoughts sounded selfish, but it was not so much herself she was thinking about. As a human, she had always expected to only live this long, her husband on the other hand was not so accepting of her fate. Due to his initial hatred of humans, he had always planned to someday take a demon mate who would undoubtedly share his life-span. He never expected to warm to the young human woman who had traveled with his half-brother, who was a priestess to boot. She had been warm, carefree, and accepting, while he had been cold, heartless, and had held himself on a pedestal above all others. There could not have been two people more different. Gradually though it became apparent that they both possessed a great sense of honor; he grew to respect her unshakable loyalty to her friends, and she began to recognize his dedication to protecting the members of his pack. After she had out-grown her love for Inuyasha, it was only a matter of time before she and his brother had begun the slow process of falling for each other.

She could not take all the credit for his change, however. Little Rin had begun to carve away the ice long before his feelings toward Kagome had started to change. It was easier for her to worm her way into his heart for it was hard to dislike a child with such pure intentions. Even the chilling Lord Sesshoumaru could not refuse her entrance into his heart.

Kagome was pulled from her reflections as said husband entered her chamber. She greeted him with a gentle smile, all her love for him and a little sadness shining in her eyes. He did not look a day older than the time she first met him so long ago. She smiled with quiet laughter as she remembered how he had tried to kill her then in his father's tomb, and several times after. Who would have thought they would end up living the life they had.

"What is so funny?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usual manner. While some things would never change, there was a certain softness to his eyes that would never have been there before.

"I was just remembering how we met, and how ironic it is that we ended up spending our—my life together," she corrected quickly, noting the sadness that entered his eyes.

Sesshoumaru sat in a chair near Kagome, caressing her face as he said, "You know that if I could have found a way, we _would_ be spending _our_ lives together."

She covered his hand with her wrinkled one, thinking of how strange their relationship would look to an outsider. "It was not for lack of trying, my love. You searched and could find nothing. If anyone could have found a way it was you. I have lived a long and happy life for a human. You used to say that we are such frail creatures, and you were right compared to the fortunes bestowed upon demons. I wish there had been a way to continue my journey with you, but it was not meant to be. All that I can hope for is that you will live on, and not in sadness. Promise me you will find a new joy to fill your life."

"You talk as if you are on the brink of death." His voice was curt, more so than he had intended, but her talk was accomplishing nothing more than reminding him of the fact that he would lose her soon.

"But I am, Sesshoumaru, you can sense it as well as I. My time on earth is quickly drawing to an end. My time with you, while more than I could have hoped for, has not been nearly long enough." Kagome closed her eyes as a few tears stubbornly escaped her. She wiped them away with one hand while the other covering his moved their joined hands to lay beside her on the bed. "You have been the greatest thing to enter my life, only to be competed with by our son. You must look after one another."

"I was a fool to have wasted so much time in the beginning. All the times I tried to kill you, I can only thank the gods that I was unsuccessful, and the years that I resisted your warmth and caring are my biggest regret. Every moment since then with you has been precious, and my life from the day you pass and forward while not meaningless, will be empty. I will continue on for our son and for his young who will someday come, and they will know you and your greatness through my words. You have taught me the greatest lesson I could have ever learned, and I shall never forget. Our descendents will know the story of how one small, but strong miko forever changed this stubborn youkai." He pressed his forehead to his beloved mate's, and though he would never shed physical tears, his soul was weeping at the loss that was soon to come.

Kagome cried harder at his words, it was possibly the longest and most heartfelt thing she had ever heard him say, and it was making their impending separation that much harder for her. She could not bear to leave him alone in such a manner, but for once in her life she was completely powerless to stop what was to come.

"Lay beside me for just a little while, and hold me like you used to. Give this old woman something perfect to remember when she drifts away for the last time."

Sesshoumaru said nothing in response, but moved to slide in next to her. She scooted over as best she could, but he had to help her along a bit. He settled in with his arm around her shoulders, cradling her to his chest. As she had gotten older, their relationship had changed from one of great passion to one of companionship and deep love. Due to her frail human body, it had been quite some time since they had lain together like this, and even longer since they had been able to be truly intimate with each other. Though he was still in his prime, Sesshoumaru had not once complained or sought companionship elsewhere. He had found the only woman he wanted to be with and there would be no other. Had he been with a lesser mate and lost her, things may have been different, but no other female—demon, human, or otherwise—could ever compare to the little priestess who had stolen his heart.

He decided to tell her so, in fewer but more powerful words, "There shall be no other for this Sesshoumaru. There never was and never could be. You were made for me by the gods, made to improve me, and no other shall ever compare."

While this made Kagome's heart glow at the undying love he expressed for her, it also made her sad knowing her Sesshoumaru would spend the rest of his days mourning for her. She also knew it would do her no good to tell him so; she could only hope that he would find a greater sense of purpose in continuing to watch over their family.

The couple lay like that for nearly an hour before Kagome let loose a rattling cough. Sesshoumaru looked down at her in concern, and she mustered a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. He wasn't fooled, they both knew their time was drawing to a close.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to bring Ikirumaru."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded at his wife's request, leaving immediately to fetch their son. He returned in a matter of moments with him in tow. Kagome marveled at how similar they looked to one another, save for the markings their son lacked and his slightly younger face, he was a dead ringer for his father. The only thing that gave him away as her son was his startling blue eyes that matched her own.

"Mother." He took a couple of steps into the room, taking in her weary expression. Ikirumaru looked to his father as he returned to his seat beside her bed, stroking her hair away from her face before assuming a reserved position. It would not due to upset his son further with excessive displays of affection.

Kagome took in Sesshoumaru's distant expression and understood he was trying to be strong for both her and her son. She patted the seat on her other side. "Maru, come sit by your old mother."

He did, pulling the chair closer so that he could be nearer to her. "How are you feeling today, Mother?" he asked, his eyes worried as they absorbed her tired expression. He scented the air, something that did not go unnoticed by Kagome, before his expression grew more concerned.

She patted him lovingly on the cheek. "I'm afraid my time here is ebbing, my dear. I wanted to spend my last hours with the men who meant the most to me during my life." At this sentiment, Sesshoumaru sent out a pulse of his youki, hoping his half-brother would feel it and know what it meant. While Kagome had outlived Sango, Miroku, and even Rin, Inuyasha lived on married to a human girl. He knew seeing him one last time before she passed would bring joy to his Kagome. While the would-be relationship they had once had changed to one of friendship, he was much like a brother to his miko and therefore meant a great deal to her.

The little family spent the next while talking of simple things, keeping the conversation light-hearted. When Kagome began to doze, Ikirumaru gave his mother a kiss on the forehead before retreating to a corner of the room to allow his father a moment. Sesshoumaru brushed his lips lightly to hers, causing a small smile to grace her lips. Her breathing slowly became more labored, and sensing it may be her last chance, she whispered to him, "I love you" one last time. He had never said it to her their whole time together, not indulging in the human notion. It simply had not needed to be said. She knew his feelings and it was not something he felt needed to be put into such simple words. However, now in her final moments, there was no other words or phrase he could think of that he could say. So he whispered them back, for the first time. Her lasts thoughts were dreams of them laying together as they had only a little while ago, only in her mind she was young and beautiful again. In her final dream, he placed a chaste kiss to her lips before whispering the words she had always known he had felt, but had wanted to hear out loud none-the-less. She finally left the world, content in her lover's arms.

_~The Final Farewell~_

**This one-shot was written for and voted the winner of the Dokuga Contest Prompt "Century"! Please forgive the angst, the story developed a mind of its own and just sort of ran away with me.**


End file.
